A Ride in the Dark
by wickedsingularity
Summary: [Drabble] Sam and his significant other at it like rabbits.


Sam pushed himself off her with a grunt and landed on his back, breathing heavily, a satisfied grin on his face. She was equally breathless, taking deep lungsful with her arm above her eyes, sometimes mumbling _fuck_.

"Fuck is right," Sam said after a while, chuckling. He had caught his breath and turned to his side, gazing at his girlfriend in her post-orgasmic bliss. She just hummed and scooted closer to him. Sam moved so she could rest her head on his chest, giving him access to her soft hair, letting his fingers comb through the mess he made of it.

"You did good, Samuel. Did me so good..." She started drawing with her finger on his chest, a trail of blueish glow from her powers highlighting the path, but evaporating too quickly for a pattern to be visible.

"Keep stroking my ego, babe." He kissed the top of her head, and they fell silent. Just enjoying the feel of each other, the warmth from the other, the sensations left behind.

Sam was starting to feel drowsy when he suddenly felt her hips moving slightly against his thigh. She didn't feel as relaxed against him as she did a few minutes ago and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" Her grinding kicked up a notch, and there was no mistaking her intention.

"We've been at it like rabbits, how are you still so horny?!"

"Your head might explode if I told you." Her thigh was now grazing him, a clear attempt at getting him going agian. But suddenly there was a flash of lightning, followed instantly by the clap of thunder right above them, and the room fell into complete darkness. For a few moments, silence filled the room, and the entire city, it seemed. And then came the pitter patter of a few raindrops hitting the window, before the skies opened up to a gigantic waterfall.

"That killed the electricity," she said.

"Definitely."

"Should we go check the fuses?"

Sam hesitated for a second. "Nah. I can't smell any smoke, no fire alarm. Let the janitor take care of it."

She hummed. "Good." And then she pulled away from him and sat up, her hands on his torso, feeling her way as she moved to straddle him. Her hands wandered over this chest, her powers once again leaving behind a blueish trail, the glow reflected in her eyes, making them twinkle.

"You're insatiable," he said, his hands sliding up her thighs and settling on her hips, making her slowly grind down on him.

"And you love it."

Her hands kept moving all over the skin she could reach and she seemed mesmerized by the way her powers lit up his skin. Sam loved it too. Those powers could sink an entire fleet with a devastating maelstrom, part oceans, completely dehydrate any living creature in the blink of an eye, create bullets out of raindrops, flatten cities with giant tsunamis... Her entire being would glow with the colour of the sea when she used them, beautifully destructive. To have her use just the glow on him like this, knowing what she could actually do if she wanted to... Sam loved that she felt that comfortable with him, and loved that she understood that he trusted her that much.

He was quickly growing hard under her, and needed to be inside her again. He squeezed her hips, before sliding his hands up her waist, to her breasts, getting a handful of each and making her falter and the glow to fade for a bit.

With a smirk, he pulled her down. "Come here."

The glow returned to her hands as she slid them from where she had supported herself on his abdomen and up to his neck and then cupping his cheeks as she bent forward. His hands went to her hip again, signalling for her to lift up. Their gasps drowned in each other as they were connected again.

Accompanied by the torrent of rain outside, she started moving slowly, both of Sam's hands on her hips again. There was no rush, no race to finish. She kept exploring him as she moved, fingers dancing over his arms and every curve from his biceps, tracing every line of muscle on his abdomen, occasionally moving down to taste his lips. Their moans and groans could barely be heard over the raindrops on the window, the occasional clap of thunder somewhere far in the distance.

Sam was starting to feel the pressure building in his stomach, and from the way she felt around him, she was getting close too. He began thrusting up into her and she fell forward with a gasp.

"Come on, babe. Wanna feel you again," he urged her, as he started thrusting upwards, fingers digging into her thighs.

She kissed him hard. "So close," she breathed against his lips. "Please, Sam..."

Her powers started glowing brighter, creating almost like a halo around their heads as they kept kissing. Sam's skin tingled a bit where she touched him, and it only spurred him on. She gasped into his mouth, and then the glow and the tingling vanished as she came around him, trembling in his arms. He followed her a couple of thrusts later, just in time for another clap of thunder right above them.

For a few moments they just stayed like that, catching their breaths, feeling the aftershocks. Another clap of thunder brought them back to reality and she rolled off him, landing next to him with a grunt.

Sam gathered her in his arms and peppered her cheek with kisses. The rain had stopped and the thunder was now rolling around them.

"I love doing that in this weather," she said.

"I know you do." Sam nuzzled her neck and she let out a low moan when his lips grazed the skin beneath her ear. "Are you still horny?"

"Yes," she admitted. "But I'm too spent for more fun now. Check again in a few hours."

Sam laughed and tightened his arms around her for a second before rolling out of bed and holding out a hand to her. "Let's go clean ourselves up."


End file.
